Punish Me (For what I can't say)
by Collared Creature
Summary: A Domme and switch punish their naughty sub.


"Ah, ah," The blue-haired girl _tsked_ upon hearing the ragged, raspy breathing of the raven-haired girl on the other side of the cracked open dark gray door. "did I tell you you were allowed to watch us?"

A sharp intake of breath, equal parts shock and guilt before the dark-haired girl shook her head wordlessly, dark eyes downcast.

The switch and Domme smirked as they heard they're fiercely loyal sub walk toward their playroom.

"I love that she knows where she belongs." Mal echoed Evie's thoughts before both slid from the bed, movements careful and calculated as they stalked their masochistic sub as a predator would their prey.

Lust-filled, burning, passionate eyes greedily roamed over their subs pale body as they entered the dark gray, silver-accented room. The slightly trembling girl was bent over the slightly glossy black rectangular bench, cold, silver cuffs attached to her ankles and wrists, dark gray blindfold scurcely in place.

"Now," Mal purred dangerously, approaching Nightshade to teasingly trace a violet-tipped finger over her spine and ass, while she got her favorite paddle: A beautiful wooden instrument with the top wrapped in black leather bordered by slightly raised silver diamond-shaped brackets. "tell me why you're being punished." She finished as the paddle came down _hard _on Nightshade's ass, hard enough to leave imprints as the previously white flesh blushed a light crimson.

"I watched you two make love without permission and pleasured myself, also without permission." Nightshade said, hanging her head in shame as pleasurable pain tingled through her.

"You've been a very naughty girl, baby." Evie smirked, achingly beautiful lips curled into a smirk and eyes gleaming with sadistic excitement as she took the offered paddle. "How many spankings do you think you deserve?"

"H-however many m-my beautiful M-Mistress' wish to give m-me." Came the practiced response from the timid, fearful slave.

'_Good girl, baby_.' Evie praised though their Bond, smiling as Nightshade's thin black tail swayed, although her black, white-tipped ears remained flattened against her head.

"Now, did you wanna join in but didn't know how to ask?" Mal questioned, delivering another hard swat as the bound and blinded girl whimpered helplessly.

"N-no." Came the shaken response.

"Did you want to make love to me again?" A smirking Evie asked the emotional, affectionate slave.

"N-no." Came the timid, uncertain response. '_Well, not right then_.' She clarified, wincing and squirming as a hard swat send tiny jolts of pleasurable pain though her.

"I know what you need." A smirking Mal says proudly. Her eyes are glowing and her tone, dangerous and dripping, sends shivers down Nightshade's spine, leaving her panting. The emerald-eyed goddess takes a moment to admire the beautiful mess she's made of their loyal, obedient sub.

"You need this don't you." Mal whispered in the helpless slave's ear, tracing her violet-tipped hand softly, tauntingly, _torturously_ over Nightshade's shoulders, neck and back. Glowing, fiery emeralds filled with passion greedy ravished her precious slave's trembling, shaking body, knowing she was being relentlessly assaulted by waves of stinging cold and blistering hot as her pale hands clenched, her steady breathing grew ragged, and her haywire emotions sent tears prickling to her blinded dark gray eyes.

"Y-yes." Nightshade choked out past the lump of emotion in her throat as the paddle hit her again, hard and jarring.

"'Y-yes' what, my sweet girl?" Mal circled the bound girl, hand changing position to rub the girl's stomach in slow, gentle circles. Commanding, gentle, hypnotizing emeralds slid closed she felt Nightshade's tight, trembling muscles, as well as the epiphany her precious slave was close to, seemingly solid floodgates trembling and groaning as they tried to hold back emotions she didn't know how to express, so she chose not to.

"Yes, I need this, Mistress.'' She admitted weakly, choked and mildly ashamed.

"What _exactly _do you need, baby?" Nightshade relaxed, panting heavily, as her Mistress' circled their thumbs over her tense jaw, Evie's hand darting down to trace over her thighs, legs, stomach and chest before returning.

"I…I…n-need….t-the…p-pain. I need you to hurt me!" The raven-haired girl's previously shaky, low and unsure voice rose and hardened in confidence.

"Good girl, baby." Both praised, kissing her deeply Mal moved away.

Nightshade _yapped _in surprise as white-hot, blinding pain shot through her as her now-pierced clit was smashed up against the bench.

"T-t-Thank y-you, M-mistress," She stuttered, delirious and drunk on the euphoric pain she'd denied herself. She jumped as Evie stuck two thin needles to her painfully hard, aching nipples, clamps following. A loud, piercing scream left her mouth, eyes rolling as she felt thin stipes of crimson blood rolling down her back. She breathed out raggedly through the pleasurable pain…. the pain she _needed_, but up 'til now didn't know how to ask for.

* * *

Mal kissed Nightshade's cheek as she cleaned the blood from her back, "See baby," She whispered in her worn-out, satisfied subs ear as the dark crimson spiraled down the drain, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The exhausted sub shook her head, '_No, it wasn't._' She leaned back against her beloved Mistress, gray meeting passionate, fiery emeralds. '_I'm so—'_

'_Shh, shh_.' Mal soothed, quieting her with a kiss. "Does my sweet baby wanna treat?"

Gray eyes turned round and pleading as Mal drew her closer, eyes almost sliding closed as the raven-haired girl suckled contently. Mal smiled happily as she turned off the water and stepped out of the bath, returning to bedroom where Evie, and a night of passionate, seemingly endless, lovemaking waited.


End file.
